bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Airy
Airy is a non-playable character in Bravely Default. Appearing as a cryst-fairy and the companion of Agnès Oblige, she serves as a guide to the vestal and her party. She also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. D's Journal entries A tiny cryst-fairy who came to guide the vestal in the crystals' hour of need. She said a miracle would appear before Agnès at the chasm. A female of unknown age. This self-proclaimed cryst-fairy seems to know much about the crystals and the path the vestal should take. With regard to anything else, however, she tends to act like a precocious, fussy crybaby. Airy suddenly turned into something resembling a monstrous larva, and attacked us. Agnès was stunned, but the creature only snickered at how it had fooled us all... After Airy was defeated in her hideous larva-like form, she changed into an even more repulsive pupal beast, and set upon us again! *''Likes: Crystals, Agnès'' *''Dislikes: Children, Ringabel'' Profile Appearance Airy is a pale-skinned fairy with long silver-white hair and gray eyes. She wears a short sleeveless white dress with a blue gem on her chest along with black, ribbon-like stockings and gloves. Her butterfly-like wings are white with black edges. As Ringabel noticed, remembering seeing a "6" and then a "4" and later a "3" on Airy's wings when the party ended up in other worlds, the pattern on Airy's wings changes with each world the group travels through. In her true form, Airy is a monstrous multi-limbed insectoid who can transform into a cocoon-like fiend that uses magic attacks. After receiving a new power from Ouroboros for fulfilling her mission, Airy assumes her ultimate form: a blonde-haired angelic humanoid with butterfly wings. Her final boss form is more revealing in the Japanese version. Personality Airy's purpose is to awaken the crystals and thus seeks to help Agnès do so. She has a cheerful and childish demeanor and is easily hurt when she feels left out, especially by Agnès, or when Ringabel gets on her nerves. Airy serves as a reserve of information regarding the crystals and their importance to the world, including their locations and their role in helping to save the world, and she also provides small hints of where to go next on the bottom screen when bringing up the main menu. Airy is revealed to see the awakening of the crystals as being more important than helping others, though she expresses some concern for Agnès. After her true nature is revealed Airy expresses her feelings of spite towards the group while displaying a hatred for humans and a fanatic loyalty to Ouroboros. Story As revealed in Bravely Second: End Layer, Airy was created long ago by the will of Providence alongside her older sister Anne to serve the deity. But for reasons unknown, Airy betrayed Providence and became a servant of Ouroboros to help the entity reach the Celestial Realm. As part of that goal, Airy deceives Agnès Oblige into awakening the crystals under the ruse it will save Luxendarc, then kills the Vestal and her companions. From there, the number on her wings serving as a countdown, Airy uses her brooch to invoke the Harrowing, linking the worlds she currently resides in to those Ouroboros already possesses, then travels on to the next world. This forms the Great Chasm in the Norende Village of the next world Airy infiltrates, though an Agnès from an earlier world provided the remaining Luxendarc versions of Sage Yulyana and Lester DeRosso with a warning concerning the "Evil One" who deceived her. For reasons unknown, unaware that her sister Anne is using them as a means to stop her, Airy spared the current group and uses them to enact the journey five more times. Once her current group outlives its usefulness, beginning to learn the truth of their quest and discover her true intentions, Airy assumes her monstrous caterpillar-like form and reveals the existence of Ouroboros. After transforming, dispensing with all pretences, she reveals her true opinions of the party: she's sick of Tiz's devotion to Agnès, found Agnès and Edea, in their respective states of mind, easy to manipulate, and Ringabel was too cowardly to stop her after she killed his world's Edea. Though driven off to the Aurora of Darkness after being defeated in her cocoon-like form, Airy basks in Ouroboros's power to assume her butterfly-like ultimate form to battle Agnès's group a final time, boasting her invincibility thanks to Ouroboros' support. Despite this newfound power and healing from her master, Airy is still unable to overpower the party. Ouroboros expresses disappointment in his servant and savagely devours her as she pleads for mercy. In an alternate ending, when Agnès attempts to destroy a crystal during her prayer, Airy is forced to reveal her true imperfect form and battles Agnès's allies before the crystal shatters. Slaughtering everyone in response, Airy laments that she must wait another 5000 years within the Dark Aurora before the crystal regenerates so she can resume her task. Confronted by the group in the Dark Aurora, Airy mocks Agnès and her companions while seeing their torture as an ideal way to pass time. Although mortally wounded, Airy accepts her death while in her dying breath proclaiming the arrival of Ouroboros within a thousand years. Gameplay Airy appears as a boss and is fought in a series of battles near the end of the game. Musical themes Airy's theme is "The Evil One", the theme played during her initial boss battle. Her boss themes are "The Evil Battle", in her larval state, and "The Evil Flight", in her pupal and ultimate forms. Creation and development Voice Airy is voiced by Makoto Tsumura in Japanese and Stephanie Sheh in English. She shares her English voice actress with Praline à la Mode. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Airy appears as the player's navigator. BDPB Airy.png|Artwork. BDPB Airy2.png|Re-designed artwork. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Fantasy Earth Zero'' Airy and accessories based off her appearance have appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ Other media LINE Airy appears on sticker sets for the LINE communications app. The sticker sets she appears in are titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1"https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en and "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en LINE Airy Sticker.png| LINE Airy Sticker2.png| Gallery BDFF Woman.jpg|Artwork of Airy with Agnès. BDFF fairy.jpg|Artwork of Airy by Akihiko Yoshida. BD Party Chat - Airy.png|Party Chat icon. Airy_Dark Lord.jpg|Airy communicating with Ouroboros. Airy_Lord_Ouroboros.jpg|Airy praising about gaining a new power. Airy real motive.jpg|Airy after assuming her true form. Airy_second_form.jpg|Airy assuming her pupal form. BD Airy First Form.png|Airy in her larval monster form. Airy_second_form_insult.jpg|Airy in her pupa stage form. Airy_and_Lord Ouroboros.jpg|Airy's plea to Ouroboros for ultimate power. Airy_final form.jpg|Airy's ultimate form. BD Airy Manga.png|Airy in the manga. BD Airy Card1.png|AR card. BD Airy Card2.png|AR card. Etymology "Airy" is pronounced as "fairy" without its first letter, which becomes an integral part of the hidden meaning of the Bravely Default subtitle. Trivia *During Chapter 6 most of the letters of the Western subtitle "Where the Fairy Flies" on the title screen disappear, leaving the phrase "Airy Lies". In the Japanese version removing the "F"s of "Flying Fairy" turns the phrase into "Lying Airy." This also occurs if one preemptively triggers the ending by breaking a crystal during Chapter 5 onward. **The two removed letter "F"s from "Fairy Flies" could be a reference to Final Fantasy, commonly abbreviated as "FF". References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Antagonists